My Twin
by Chaki Chaki 3
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander are the best of friends and brothers. They do everything together. Right until their little sister Selene was born. Please just read it. Please R&R!


**I am personally not a twincest fan. I'm often not a fan of gay pairings. Sorry to be childish. It's like a pet peeve to me.**

**

* * *

**

_Lorcan's POV_

Ly and I were the best of friends. Twins, in fact. Momma had met Daddy in Africa, searching for Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Unfortunately, she never found it. Luckily, she had found Daddy. I pretty sure they got married and had us. Momma always knew the difference from us. Ly was more adventurous and was left-handed. I was softer and right handed. Apparently, details are never enough. It was more like a game to Daddy. He always had fun guessing which Scamander was which.

We were pretty insecure around others. When Lily and Hugo came over, we'd isolate ourselves. They'd always try to play with us unless they answered our brain teaser: Who was Lorcan? Of course, they never got it right. We always hid ourselves from other children. It was like we had our own connection. Rose Weasley though she was smart enough to figure out who was Lorcan. She unsuccessfully failed though. We were soon easily convinced nobody, other than Momma, could tell us apart. From that point on, we shunned ourselves from many of the others.

It wasn't until we were five when Momma came to have announcement.

"I'm going to have a baby!" was what she said to us.

The news did excite us. We had the feeling it was a boy. A strong boy. Like how Ly and me were.

"You're mum is having a baby?" Lily asked us one day. She and Hugo were the same age as us.

We both nodded our heads. We were at a Muggles' park. Our parents were sitting at a bench, congratulating Momma.

"That's cool," Hugo smiled.

"It is," I retorted dryly.

"It was awful having Albus and Lily as a baby," James approached us. He was playing with a stick, pretending it was a wand. "All they ever did was poop and cry. The only thing pleasant about them was when he was sleeping."

"How rude!" Al and Lily said aloud.

"Will it be a girl or a boy?" Rose inquired.

"I don't know," Ly said.

"I think babies are splendid!" she said. "They're cute when they're about one or so. Then they get annoying, just like Hugo. In a way, I resent being older. You two are lucky. The baby girl will have two big brothers watching over him!"

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Albus protested.

"I'm a girl. I know stuff like this."

"Ignore her," Hugo rolled his eyes. "She thinks she's sooooo smart! It stinks being the youngest."

After that, everybody went into an argument. Ly and I went to sit down in the sandbox and play.

"Do you assume the baby will be annoying like everyone says," I asked my twin.

"I don't know. You're my only brother. I've never taken care of a baby before."

"Me either."

* * *

_Lysander's POV_

Momma was gone the whole day of July 3rd. Daddy said he had to go be with her. Then we got moved to Mrs. Molly at the Burrow. Many of the other kids had to come too.

"It's a girl, I know it," Rose said. "I bet you five sickles!"

"You don't have five Sickles!" James said.

"Are all our parents gone because of the baby?" Lily asked.

"Duh!" James shot at her.

"Grandma, is Auntie Luna having a boy or a girl?"

"That all remains a mystery to me," he said. "I do hope Luna is alright though. She must be in pain."

"Girls only have to go through with it," James smiled.

Mrs. Molly blushed. "Don't you think it's all that easy."

"I think it's sweet," Lily sighed dreamily.

"I'll envy you two if it was a girl," Rose directed towards Lorcan. "Lysander? or Lorcan? James would have to give me five sickles."

"You only said you'd give me five Sickles!"

Lorcan and I sneeked outside. We noticed many gnomes roaming around. Momma had told us gnomes held Gernumbli magic.

"Maybe it will be a girl," I pondered.

Lorcan kicked a gnome. "Rose is a Know-it-All. We don't need to listen to her."

"I don't know."

* * *

Mrs. Molly and Mr. Arthur took all of us to St. Mungo's the next day. Lorcan and I had never actually visited a hospital before. A Healer directed us to the 5th floor.

"I promise you, it's a girl. I bet you five Sickles!" Rose said aloud again.

"If I'm right, you give me five Galleons," James prompted.

"No!" Rose said.

"Rosie, please be quiet. There are people working here," Mrs. Molly said.

"Yes Grandma."

We eventually saw Harry Potter, Aunt Ginny, Mrs. Hermione, Mr. Ron, Mr. Neville, and another woman **(I guess that would be Hannah Abbott [since Neville married her], even though she and Luna didn't exactly have a bond.)** coming towards us.

"Daddy!" Lily said gleefully and ran towards Harry Potter.

**A/N: I've always had the feeling L and L always thought Harry Potter as a person worthy of having both his names said.**

Aunt Ginny came to us. "You're mother is doing fine. Would you like to see the baby?" We made no sudden movement.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Rose jumped.

"It's a girl," Uncle Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" her hand shot in the air. She pointed at James. "You owe me five Sickles!" James was glowing with anger.

Aunt Hermione's eyes widened. "You made a bet for money?" Rose nodded happily. "That's not nice. James, you don't need to give Rosie money."

James beamed.

We followed the adults into a room in the far room. There, Momma laid in glorious sunlight that came over her. In her arms, was a tiny baby. At her side was Daddy. Hand and hand, Lorcan and I walked to the side of the bed. There was the girl. Soft, and delicate. Like the most beautiful thing in the world. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, sleeping. It wasn't in a matter of time until the others rushed around the bed.

"What's her name?" Albus whispered softly.

"Selene," Daddy answered. "Named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon. Even born under the full moon." **(The Roman goddess of the moon was names Luna! Can it be any more perfect?)**

"Selene is a pretty name," Rose said. "Selene Scamander."

"Say goo goo ga ga," poked Lily.

"Babies can't talk!" James chortled. "That's only on the wireless!"

"She's adorable!" she snapped at him.

Daddy walked to Momma and kissed her on the cheek. "Your two kids are here."

"Lorcan? Lysander?" Momma said warily. "Come look at your sister. She needs to see her brothers."

We looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes. It felt even more exhilerating.

"Her eye's are opened!" Rose said loudly.

Selene's mouth opened. Then it began to cry. The sound was piercing.

"Can you make her shut up?" James said, covering his eyes.

"James!" Aunt Ginny said. "I'm afraid we must leave. We'll hope to see you soon Luna."

"Make sure you look out for Acerforms. They tend to shape shift and steal your intelligance."

"Yes Luna," Ginny said.

* * *

_Lorcan's POV_

It had been three months since Selene was taken back home. It's been torture. All she ever did was cry, poop, and sleep. Just like how Rose and James described having little siblings. Annoying. Momma had taken months off her work while Daddy was the only one who was employed. We just anticipated until Selene grew older. We never actually helped Momma though, since we were always occupied with ourselves.

"Lorcan! Lysander! Can you please watch Selene? Grandpapa is coming in a bit. I need to go to Ginny's house. She said she discovered Nargles in her house and wants me to get rid of them," Momma said. I really wonder how Momma could become her true self after a long time with Selene. Her eyes looked so tired. She put her hands on our heads. "Lorcan. Lysander. Be good."

We felt like crying. Momma had mixed us up.

* * *

Selene eventually became two. We were seven We still never paid much mind to her, because Ly and I were always together. We did manage to talk to her seperately at times though, while Momma gave us different baths.

"Ly. Lor," she would say and come to both of us. She still didn't know the difference between us. She didn't even look like us. We were blonde like Momma, and Selene's was brownish-blackish like Daddy's. She was cute though.

"Hello Selene! Hello!" Rose and Lily would say. "Guchy guchy goo!" Then the boys with spit in disgust.

"My best friend Maris' mum is going to have a baby soon.," Lily smiled.

"Selene is learning to talk," I said. James gave a dramatic gasp. "What?"

"You talked. You guys barely ever talk to us."

That was true. We had to stop it. "Which one of us is Lorcan then?"

"Don't give that excuse!" Albus said. "Selene has helped you open up."

"Wrong answer," Ly snapped and we walked away.

* * *

A difference between us, is that Lysander is better at Quidditch than me. Until we were nine, Lysander had been one of the biggest Quidditch fans. He'd always say that Oliver Wood on the Westgate Winged Horses was his favorite player on that team. I took no interest in Quidditch. Instead, I was facinated by magical creatures. I spent some time with Daddy teaching me the many different creatures while Momma took care of Selene.

"I was listening to Quidditch on the wireless the other day," Ly told me one day. "It was the Westgate Winged Horses against the Montrose Magpies. I heard it was was a huge blatching-"

"What's a _blatching_?" I pondered.

"Purposely colliding with other players. Thankfully it was the Magpies' penalty. And there was a blurting and flacking-"

"What in Merlin's beard is _blurting_ and _flacking_?" I barely knew half these terms.

"Don't interrupt me! In short, there a lot more penalties. There was a fantastic Double Eight Loop from Wood. And then the Winged Horses were convicted of quafflepocking! By the Magpies! It was outragous! And they weren't even doing that! Neither were the Magpies though. It was great in otherwords."

I've seen so many Quidditch games before, but I don't remembeer any of these penalties. "I barely know what that all meant."

"It's Quidditch! There are over 600 penalties in the game!"

"Well, I don't know most of them!" After that, it created our first fight. I went to Momma for help. She had vonenteered to comment on Quiddith games before. "What's quafflepocking?"

"It's like charming a Quaffle to make it fly whatever way you want. Now, please watch Selene." Selene was four know. She was able to talk and walk.

"Make Lysander watch her! All he ever does is imagining being apart of his stupid Quidditch team!" I said angrily.

"Ly," babbles Selene.

"She agrees too!"

"Lorcan, please don't. I need to go to work. Daddy will be here," and with that, she Apparated.

"Lysander!" I shouted. He came running through the door.

"What?"

"Momma wants _you_ to watch Selene."

"Me?" he said as if he had been slapped. He never babysat Selene before. It was all me.

"Yes," I lied through my teeth. I had never done anything like this to my brother before.

"Ly," Selene jerked towards Lysander. "Watch."

Lysander picked Selene up to his arms. "Fine. I'll watch her."

I walked out of the room, laughing to myself. But I felt guilty, lying to my brother. I turned around. "Ly. I'm sorry. I lied. Momma asked me to watch Selene."

"You lied?" Ly said in great surprise.

"Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven. I shouldn't have been so uptight about Quidditch."

"Right," I murmured.

* * *

It wasn't long until we came to Hogwarts. There was a large seperation in us. Ly was sorted into Gryffindor, and I was in Ravenclaw. Rose was also in my year. I barely had chances to talk to her since she was always with her two friends, Alice and Murphy. I also did happen to male friends with a boy named. Andrew Lu. I met Lysander sometimes in classes or in passing periods. He had many friends, in which Andrew was my only friend in Ravenclaw. That eventually drew us apart.

It also made us see our differences. I was just plain smarter, and Lysander was plain daring. By fifth year, Selene was sorted into Hufflepuff. Lysander was popular among girls. I was quiet, in which that made girls like me. But it seemed many perfered brawny over brainy. Lysander became captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Lorcan," Selene found me near the lake one day by myself. She was wearing her Hufflepuff robes "Where's Lysander?"

I drew a sigh. "Quidditch practice."

"You don't seem together as much anymore unlike when you guys where kids."

"We're fifteen Selene. You're eleven. You can't observe that carefully."

She twirled her fingers in her brownish-blackish hair. She looked nothing like us. "But you seem isolated. So does Ly It scares me."

"Scare? Lysander had a ton of friends."

"Like you'll be alone for the rest of your life. And Lysander. Lulu who is in your year can't speak and she isn't lonely."

"I'm not lonely. Go back to your studies," I insisted

"You're lonely Lorcan, and so is Lysander," she prompted and she skipped away to meet her friends.

I felt as if she was right. Maybe I am lonely.I got off my butt and walked to the Quidditch pitch where Gryffiindor was practicing. "Ly!" I called as I waved to him.

* * *

**It was stated that L and L were born years after Luna's friends had children. Ididn't know this until after I actually finished this. Oh well. I put Lorcan's POV more into this story than Ly. I'm sorry. I like little Lor better for some prejudiced reason. -laughs-**

**I had many ideas for Selene's name. Mostly Greek. It was either Athena, Artemis, or Persephone. I love Greek mythological names. I eventually settled for Selene. July 3rd is also under the full moon and under Cancer, and the ruling planet is the moon. Don't get to caught up in Selene. She isn't a real HP character. Just another OC from my imagination. I also included a litle bit of myt other stories into this like Rose, Alice, Murphy, and Lulu.**


End file.
